


Friends with Benefits

by Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hawke Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: Fenris & Isabela’s first time: no-strings-attached sex with tons of explicit detail from Fenris' POV, plus bits from a Wicked Grace game because I can't write even porn unless I know how the gang is getting along and where we are in the DA:2 story line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isabela one-shot written because it’s International Talk Like a Pirate Day. Sorry, they don’t talk like pirates. Except Isabela. She always talks like a pirate.

 

Fenris was watching her.

 

Hawke had an arm wrapped possessively around Merrill, whispering into her ear. She was giggling and giddy. Anders was seething nearby, and finally slammed his tankard onto the table and left in a huff. No one followed him. How many people _had_ Hawke fucked with?

 

But Fenris wasn’t watching them. His eyes were on Isabela. And for once, her eyes were not on him.

 

As Isabela played her cards, her concern showed. Jealous? Fenris didn’t think so. Isabela loved sex, but she also loved when other people loved sex. Fenris guessed that Isabela was worried Hawke would do to Merrill what he’d already done to his other friends: love, then leave.

 

Isabela had probably not wanted more. Fenris had left Hawke. But clearly, Anders had not been alright with breaking it off. Clearly, Merrill was over-the-moon about Hawke. She would be hurt more than any of them combined when he left. A familiar pang tried to slice through his chest, but it had dulled over time, and now it could only meander uncomfortably.

 

“So, what do we call you now, Broody?”

 

Fenris was pulled from his thoughts by Varric’s question.

 

“As though you’d call me anything else.”

 

“Yeah, but now you know your real name,” he insisted.

 

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” Hawke said. “Do you still want to go by Fenris, or would you prefer Leto?”

 

Fenris shook his head.

 

“That boy is dead. I’m still Fenris.”

 

 _Now_ Isabela was looking at him. In pain? Fenris shot her a questioning look, and she covered it.

 

“Your turn, Merrill.”

 

“Oh! Okay, I think I’ll go one silver.”

 

Hawke looked at her cards.

 

“With a hand like that, you should do two.”

 

“It’s not that good, really, is it?”

 

“Better than mine.” He showed her.

 

“Oh! Yes, I should say so. Two silver!”

 

“I fold!”

 

Varric laughed.

 

“You two make me want to barf kittens.”

 

“Wait, before you do that, let’s get Anders back here. He’d _love_ that,” Isabela chimed in, worry almost gone from her eyes.  

 

“I’m not sure Blondie loves much of anything these days, Rivaini.”

 

“His cause, maybe.” Hawke never bothered hiding bitterness when he was drunk.

 

“I don’t know,” Merrill chirped, “his cause is all he thinks about, isn’t it? And he still doesn’t seem to be very happy.”

 

“From the mouths of babes,” muttered Fenris.

 

“I just wish he would lighten _up_. He used to be _fun,_ ” Isabela … well, she whined.

 

“Will you lay off the lightning thing, Rivaini?”

 

Isabela glanced at Fenris again. He smirked for her. She half-smiled.

 

“Not just that. He used to have this _smile_. He used to appreciate _everything_ about the world. The smallest things – pie, trees – would send him into transports. He helped me remember what it _means_ to be free. And _now_ look at him. Chained to Justice.”

 

“It sounds like you miss him.”

 

Several people leaned forward, not quite asking him to repeat himself, before Fenris realized he’d said it softly. Just for her.

 

“Yeah. I do. I hate losing friends to pain.” Her response was just as quiet.

 

“Broody! Your bet.” Varric called.

 

Right. They were playing cards.

 

###

 

Isabela bumped into him. Just a knee against his. He winced a little, but shot her a smile.

 

###

 

She touched his hand, making some comment as he collected his cards. Firm, warm. Just right. He may have smouldered a bit. As she took her hand away, she smiled, and her shoulders rolled back. Fenris let his eyes drift down, back to her dancing eyes, then turned to his cards. Not the worst hand Isabela had ever delt him, not by a long shot.

 

###

 

Tonight, Isabela limited her innuendos to _one_ comment, aimed at Fenris.

 

###

 

Fenris caught her hand as she pulled the card from her boot. She froze, but Fenris released her hand under the table and let her cheat as if he’d never noticed.

 

###

 

They left together, Isabela claiming to be his knight to protect him from thugs of Lowtown. Their friends shared knowing smiles. Fenris didn’t care.

 

###

 

The smell of her: garlic, sea, citrus, sex.

 

“Do you seriously want me to leave the armor on?” he breathed into her ear.

 

“Are you kidding? Unwrap it, leave it wrapped, either way it’s my nameday!”

 

He claimed her mouth again, glowing blue as she moaned into his.

 

The taste of her: salt, musk, wine, skin.

 

###

 

He hissed and flinched as she ghosted over his skin. She paused, but he kissed her, hard. She pulled him in and stroked firmly down his back and it was more than pleasant.

 

###

 

Fenris was on his back, trying to get lower.

 

Fenris scooted under the arch of her legs, but the sheets abraded his back. Frustrated, he grabbed one knee and the other shoulder, sat up, and flipped Isabela on her back.

 

“Hey!” She looked angry for a second before Fenris latched onto her nipple, kneading her breast. “Ohhhhhh…” He was kneeling between her legs, and she wrapped hers around his, her feet behind his knees, arching up wet against his cock.

 

No, she would be on top for _that._

 

Fenris released her nipple and kissed down the underside of her ample breast, tongue glowing lyrium blue. She made a disappointed noise before he continued down her belly. Then she breathed harder and squirmed deliciously, releasing his legs from hers. As he trailed down, he slowed, and Isabela pushed impatient fingers into his hair. Her mound was smooth, with only a landing strip, trimmed short. She was spread wide, lips of her labia parted to reveal her pearl, the folds of her pleasure. _Glistening,_ he thought with a smile. He breathed hot over her. She moaned and arched and her tangling fingers pushed his head down to end her anticipation.

 

He flicked her pearl with his tongue. _The taste of her!_ A sweet, rich musk enveloped his senses as he slid his tongue between her folds, first on one side of her clit, then the other. He looked up at her. One hand was still tangled in his hair, but the other was on her breasts, switching between them. He reached up, sliding his hand on her skin, and gripped one breast, squeezing the nipple between his splayed fingers as he tried to focus on controling his tongue. Isabela’s legs lifted off the bed and clamped his head, cutting off sound and making it difficult to move – or breathe. He did what he could with his tongue, but she enjoyed it more when his head had freedom. When she had calmed down enough to release him, he began long, sliding strokes from her clit to her opening, down one side, up the other, sampling her nectar. He wrapped his free arm around her thigh both to keep her from clamping onto him again and to feel it quiver.

 

He released her breast, then moved his hand under himself to play more. He used his first two fingers to delve into her wetness, palm up, licking and sucking on her clit. She squirmed against him as he curled his fingers, sliding in and out, and after a little while, she stopped moving. He glanced up, worried, but she stared into the distance with a blissed-out expression, one hand stopped against her forehead.

 

He stroked into her again, curling to press into her g-spot, and she spasmed. Again. Again. He increased the pace, each stroke accompanied by a single whole-body spasm. Finally, when he was going fast enough the spasms were overlapping, she arched against the bed, pulling his hand with her, pressing against his mouth, coming loud and hard.

 

“Feeeeeeenriiiiiiiiiis!”

 

Fenris lapped up her cum, trying to keep her at this peak as long as he can. And he can, amazingly long. He couldn’t really credit his own skill; to some extent, she was just that good at orgasming. He wondered how many times tonight he could coax her to demonstrate her skill before he would be exhausted.

 

When she was done, he used the corner of the sheet to clean his hands and face. Then he laid on his side next to her, running one hand over her curves while she caught her breath.

 

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, saying, “Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

 

“Which part?” Fenris asked, unrepentant, licking his lips, still tasting her. “Making you scream my name or letting you catch your breath?”

 

“Putting me on my back.” She started sliding her hips. Her wet lips and pearl slid over his cock, so close. She hissed: still sensitive. Fenris ran his hands from her knees, up her legs, to her hips. Feeling her movement, letting a deeper desire for her uncoil inside him, exciting and urgent, watching her take control.

 

“I was really hoping I’d get a pass since I didn’t come. I _know_ you like to be on top.”

 

“Mmm, that’s why I don’t keep it a secret.” She was rocking harder against him, fueling him. “You’re glowing again.”

 

“I’m going to glow a lot tonight. Perhaps you should get used to it.”

 

“I like it.” She smiled and leaned forward, putting hands on either side of his head. “I want more.” His tattoos flashed brighter, even before she lifted her hips. Unpinned, his cock stood at attention. She slid her hips until his cock was touching, sealing her entrance. So. Fucking. Close. Fenris tensed his muscles to keep himself from pushing inside her until she said, “Give me more.”

 

Fenris rolled his hips up as she dropped down, sliding until his hips dug into her inner thighs. She wrapped around him, squeezing him so fucking tight. If she had as much sex as she claimed, she must be doing her kegels, was the last thought he had before his world became skin wet tensing strings flowing through their bodies; her moans wrapped around his skin and squeezed; the motion of her hips, then the bounce of her breasts when she moved his hands; breath moan urgent _now_. He caught her nipples between his splayed fingers, then closed them and squeezed. Something broke inside her, like a dam, and Fenris watched another orgasm wash over her, sweeping away everything in its path.

 

Including him. As Isabela spasmed around his engorged cock, bouncing and shaking with her orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Fenris, then through him. He dissolved in it: He was part of the Waking Sea, part of Isabela, part of Hawke and Anders and Denarius and Merril and his Fog Warriors and Kirkwall and the Free Marches and Thedas and the stars. He wasn’t Fenris or Leto, he was dust and connections in a web.

 

The sea ebbed, and he discovered he was himself again, laying in his bed. He couldn’t move, but he had skin holding him together. Isabela covered him, her head on his shoulder, still recovering.

 

“That. That was – amazing,” she said after her breath slowed.

 

“Glad you liked it. It was … world-shattering, for me.”

 

“That has got to be hyperbole.”

 

“Uh, no. Understatement, more like.” Fenris lifted an arm a few inches, and dropped it, jelly-like, onto her back. “You’ve set the bar high, Isabela.”

 

“Bar?”

 

“For next time, should you wish it.”

 

“Should I wish it, huh?”

 

He breathed a little more, trying to corral his thoughts.

 

“I know I can’t tie you down.” It was one of the reasons it had taken him this long to accept her advances.

 

“Literally or figuatively.”

 

Fenris smiled.

 

“But you are a good friend and a superb lover, and this – this is nice. More than nice.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, and I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” He turned his head to kiss her forehead. “And that you enjoy yourself while you do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed to beg for comments and Kudos? Especially comments. I'm dying here!


End file.
